


Let's Talk about Hades

by bex2313



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex2313/pseuds/bex2313
Summary: A short conversation between Mal and Ben, takes place near the end of D3. Oneshot
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 56





	Let's Talk about Hades

Mal had wanted to tell Ben the truth for years. The truth about her dad. But it had never seemed like the right moment. 

Even way back, on their first date, Ben had asked Mal to tell him something she had never told anyone else before. She really thought about telling him that her father is Hades, god of the Underworld. But she couldn’t bear to. Having one famously evil parent was miserable enough, but two. Well, that was asking for him to reject her. 

But because of Audrey, she had to. Ben took it like a champ in front of all the others, but while they were waiting for Hades to arrive from the Isle, Ben and Mal took a break from her bedside and took a few minutes to talk. 

“So, you’re technically half-god,” Ben said with an attempt at an easy-going smile as they walked down a hallway toward Belle’s library. “A demi-god I guess is what they call it.”

Mal shook her head. “Demi-gods are half god and half human. Technically, I’m half god and half fairy. Maleficent is an evil fairy, remember?”

“Oh, right. So, what does that make you?”

Mal shrugged. “The child of two really evil non-humans? I don’t know. There isn’t really a word for it, because the Greek gods didn’t interact much with the fairies in France historically. They only got together because they were confined on the Isle. They figured they would become a power couple or something, and then realized that that wouldn’t work well if they didn’t want to share their power. So Dad left not long after I was born, and I grew up without him.”

“Did you see him around the Isle much growing up?” Ben asked gently. 

“Never up close. I occasionally saw him from a distance, but he pretty much ignored me for my whole life.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Ben questioned, taking Mal’s hand. The pair stopped at a bench and sat down. 

“I always planned on it. I just… It’s a lot. And I never got around to it? Evie’s the only person I ever told until recently, and that was hard enough. But after you proposed the other day, I was going to tell you. The second we were alone. You deserved to know who your father-in-law would be. But that second just never happened.”

“So, what does it mean for you? Being half-faery and half-god?” Ben moved on instead of blaming her or getting angry, which Mal was grateful for. 

“What do you mean?” Mal asked, her head tilted. 

“Well, I know that because of your mom, you can turn into a dragon at will and use magic, but what about your dad? Did he give you any powers or abilities or traits?”

“I’m not really sure. I don’t know him personally all that well, although I’ve kept up with him over the years in my own way. I don’t know what about him I’ve inherited except for the ability to use his ember. Although my hair color has changed a bit lately from just plain violet to an almost indigo? Somewhere between blue and violet. But I don’t know about any of his other powers, like power over and in-depth knowledge of death.”

“Yeah, I noticed your hair,” Ben said as he took a curl between his fingers. “It’s beautiful. You’re always beautiful.”

Mal blushed. “Thank you, Ben. And thank you for not being mad about me not telling you about Hades. I know that must’ve been a pretty huge shock for you, and it came in front of several other people.” 

“I wish you had told me sooner, but of course I’m not mad,” Ben squeezed her hand gently. “I’ll never get mad when you tell me the truth.”

“Have I told you today that I love you King Benjamin?” 

“I don’t believe so, Lady Mal,” Ben laughed as he leaned in to kiss his fiancee. 

When they pulled apart Mal whispered to him, “I love you, Ben.” 

  
  



End file.
